The Gargoyle
by Kathy Ann
Summary: A new student comes to Yokai Academy


Tsukune walked down the familiar path from the bus stop. Today being the first day of his third year at Yokai Academy. As he walked he noticed movement in the shadows. "I wonder what that could be?" he asked out load

"Who's there?" asked a soft voice, inside the shadow the person the voice belonged to stepped forward; the path ending on the line of sunlight.

"Oh hello; I'm Tsukune Aono are you on your way to Yokai Academy?" he asked. The figure didn't respond, "I go there; we can walk together if you want?" Tsukune offered.

"Hey Tsukune!" came a call back down the path. He turned and saw that it was Moka. She started running to catch up to him to walk with him to school. The figure backed into the shadow and continued on its way.

"Hey Moka" Tsukune greeted her smiling.

"Were you talking to some one just now?" she asked looking in the shadows; he looked as well and saw that the figure was gone.

"I was but they're gone now" he replied kind of concerned.

"Oh Tsukune" came another call down the path; it came from Kurumu.

"Tsukune!" Yukari called running besides Kurumu. Mizore appeared from behind a tree with a sucker in her mouth.

"Stay away from my Tsukune" she shot the two running at him with ice which didn't slow them any.

The five of them soon arrived at the school ready for the first day back. They all walked into the class and sat down.

"Alright class we have a new student; this is Koishi Tsuyoi" Ms. Nekonome looked to introduce her to the class but she was gone. "Where did you go? Meow" a hand come out from under Ms. Nekonome's desk.

"Here, if I'm in sunlight for to long I turn into stone so I just normally avoid it completely" came the same soft voice that Tsukune heard back on the path to the school.

"Here we can put the shades down so you don't have a problem" Tsukune said standing up getting ready to put the shades down. The girl waited a few minutes until she saw that the room was lit on its own by the lights in the room. She climbed out from under the desk and stood next to the teacher.

"Hello; its nice to meet you all" she bowed as she did her medium length grayish hair fell off of her shoulders. She straitened and went to the empty seat in the back of the room. As Tsukune walked through the halls of the school he saw Koishi slinking down the walls trying her best to stay out of the sunlight. Tsukune was going in the opposite direction so he couldn't help her. At lunch Tsukune was sitting with every one when Kurumu sat down.

"So what kind of monster do you think she is?" she asked every one.

"I don't know; she said if she is out in the sunlight for to long she will turn into stone but I'm not sure what kind of monster that does that" Yukari replied.

"I don't think we should be talking about this" Moka said.

"Aren't you just a little curious Moka?" asked Mizore

"Well kinda" she confessed.

Later after the school day was done Koishi tried to follow Tsukune to thank him for his help in class. She would wait in the shadows until he walked by but her caution prevented her from reaching out to get his attention. She figured it wouldn't hurt to go out in the light just long enough to get him to go with her into a dark room so they could talk for a bit. She ran at Tsukune and grabbed him then ran to the dark room.

"What was that?" asked Moka she looked around and saw that Tsukune was gone. "Where did Tsukune go?" Kurumu extended her finger nails into her claws .

"Give you a hint" she pointed to the solid door near them. The rest of them followed Kurumu and watched as she kicked open the door. She found the room to be dark; as she expected.

"Are you all right Tsukune?" Kurumu called in to the dark.

"Kurumu? Is that you?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune!" Yukari called into the room.

"I'm okay, really Koishi just wanted to..."

"come on lets go" Kurumu started to attack Koishi. She pulled her closer to the door.

"no I can't go outside I'll…" Kurumu had pulled her out side as she tried to get away. Once Koishi hit the direct sunlight she turned and stone. Tsukune looked at Kurumu

"Kurumu what was that for?" he asked. Tsukune sat next to Koishis statue "I'm gonna wait until she turns back to normal"

"ok were gonna go to the club we'll be back later" Moka told him. He nodded.

The day passed and as people walked by they looked at Tsukune with a weird look. The girls came back after the club was done and sat with Tsukune until the sun went down. With the last rays of the sun disappearing they all heard a cracking sound. They looked at the statue and saw that she was turning back to normal. "good now we can finish our fight" Kurumu said changing into her master form.

The rest of the girls followed her lead except Moka. After Koishi returned back to normal she saw she was surrounded by the other girls. She didn't want to fight the other girls but turned into her monster form to protect herself. When Koishi turned into her monster form her skin turned hard as stone and she grew wings. "please I wasn't trying to hurt him" she told the girls as they try to hurt her. Tsukune knowing the truth could think of how to stop the fighting beside releasing the other Moka so he grabbed the rosary around Moka's neck and broke it releasing her other form. The girls looked at the new Moka wondering why Tsukune released her.

"stop your fighting this instant and" the other Moka told them. She then jumped and kicked them all. "you need to learn your place!" The other girls landed hard on the ground. "you don't simply attack a new student with the idea that she wants to hurt Tsukune; do you even know the reason why she had him in that room?" She looked at the girls, them shaking their heads. "Koishi, go ahead and say what you were gonna say to Tsukune" she took the rosary from Tsukune and put it back around her neck changing into the sweet Moka.

The girls looked at Koishi with sad faces. "Tsukune; I wanted to thank you for what you did in class today I really appreciated it" Koishi told him. She was still in her monster form.

"Oh, you're welcome Koishi" Tsukune replied.

"so if you don't mind my asking, what kind of monster are you?" Yukari asked. Koishi smiled.

"I'm a gargoyle" she replied.

"So that is why he turned into stone in the sunlight" Tsukune said. She nodded changing back.

"You know we could use a new member for the club why don't you join" Moka told her smiling. Koishi smiled again

"sure I would love to" from that day on they all were friends. They all would help Koishi get to class on time and keep as much sun light from getting into the club room.


End file.
